


You know I know when it’s a dream

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Casino Royale（2016）
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Supreme Slut Adam Towers, fishnet stockings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *皇家本能（勒西弗x亚当·塔瓦斯）*改编自《风月俏佳人》*九十年代好莱坞背景，含有大量自设概括：当这辆喷涂了哑光漆的黑色敞篷跑车停在他面前时，他立即注意到了它以及车主。一个看起来满眼迷茫的黑发男人，冷峻、残酷，但他显然迷路了。亚当大着胆子把手臂搭在车门上，这时候要是有人朝他屁股一推，他马上就会掉进副座里。
Relationships: Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Adam Towers
Kudos: 5





	1. 靠边停车可能是去嫖

~*~

这一切都像是梦境，像他的某个 _回忆。_

这里的空气闻起来浑浊，但是亚当·塔瓦斯觉得比老家的清新空气更加舒适。这里是哪不重要，关键是他为什么在这里。他不相信他只是任意打开一条人生的缝隙，而是费尽心机才来到 _好莱坞_ ，这座梦想之城。灯光璀璨，人影熙攘，无限的机会正在降落，每一个“下一秒”都有可能诞生一位名流。

直到这个时候他才发现自己在这个世界无意义地流浪了多久，前二十年的人生根本就是浪费在了那片乡间田野里。当然，在这里感叹人生没有任何意义，也不是他的作风，他是绝对要把握机会的那种人，不会就这样虚晃度日。

因此，当这辆喷涂了哑光漆的黑色敞篷跑车停在他面前时，尽管车看起来几乎和夜色融为一体，但他立即注意到了它以及车主。一个看起来满眼迷茫的黑发男人，冷峻、残酷，但他显然迷路了。他看着这家伙就像看着一整大块的钻石。亚当大着胆子把手臂搭在车门上，这时候要是有人朝他屁股一推，他马上就会掉进副座里。

“你等了很久了吗？”

勒西弗看向那个跟他打招呼的人，“看起来是，”他习惯性地微笑，带着不少谄媚，“我觉得……你看起来需要帮助。”

随便来搭讪的街边男孩很大可能是那类不讨人喜欢的角色，勒西弗打量着面前这个男人，他相信他们从未见过面。卷发，蓝眼睛，围着深绿色的一条缎面的围巾，把他下巴上的短胡茬盖住了一部分。他穿着黑色的紧身亲衣，脖子上的三条银色朋克风的项链长长地垂挂下来，在昏黄色的路灯下闪闪发光，就像他故意笑出来的瓷白色的牙釉质。

从前勒西弗非常厌恶善心泛滥的家伙，他觉得这些人要么是伪善，要么愚蠢、懦弱、无聊、自以为是……这个男孩看起来属于前者。他并不是善良，愿意花时间来帮助一个开着豪车却迷路的家伙，只是看中了这是一个天赐良机，他能丛中得到生意，或者报酬。

“我没有地图，我来这里出差，”勒西弗警惕地打量着这个陌生人，“你知道‘皇家酒店’怎么去吗？”

一家毫不意外的上流社会才选择的顶级酒店，亚当在心里酸了一阵，“我每天路过那两次，但没进去过，”他俏皮地开玩笑，“怎么去‘皇家酒店’？那你就问对人了，先生。”

不过这位先生似乎非常刻板，他脸上没有哪怕一点笑意，“你可以告诉我怎么去吗？”事实上，这也是勒西弗靠边停车的唯一目的。

“当然可以，”亚当的手在光滑的金属表面缓慢地抚摸，他的圆形的指甲和哑光的车漆面一样，勒西弗把视线移到他的脸上，“不过这一带的路很复杂，就算你记忆力很好，你也不一定会一次就走对。现在已经午夜了，先生，你若是赶着回去就不要再在找路上花时间。”

关于记忆力，勒西弗并不会承认这个站街男的任何说辞，如果他记忆力不好，他的很多身家都应该从未拥有。他很轻易能听出来这家伙的暗示到底是什么意思，他想要更多的钱吗？太贪婪了。

“我想很多人都应该知道如何去那里。”勒西弗说道。

“是啊，但……我知道哪条路线节约时间，而且……你是新来的，也许你有点兴趣知道这里的一些趣闻？你是个生意人？生意人可绝对少不了情报，我们这些市井小民的情报可是你从报纸上读不到的，”亚当皱着眉头，擦着润唇膏的嘴瘪了一下，“这里可是好莱坞，先生，你不能做一个没意思的人。”

他喋喋不休地想要挽留自己，勒西弗对这类人见惯不怪，早就免疫，他们就是一群想要顺着排水管向上爬的小老鼠，真正爬上去的也无非是些祸害，但这个人，劣质睫毛膏把他卷翘的睫毛的几根粘在一起，在眼下在晕开，狼狈、粗糙、惊慌不已，眼神里的决心却完全没有被掩盖，这可不是个庸俗的小老鼠。

勒西弗不介意让他掺和一把。

“上车，”勒西弗听到一声愉悦的轻哼，和打开车门的吱呀，“我出五十刀，只要你给我指路到‘皇家酒店’，你就能得到这笔钱。”

“六十，我还得打车回来。”亚当忙着讲价，他把腿收进车内时，勒西弗才发现他的牛仔热裤底下是有破洞的黑色渔网袜和一双布满压褶的黑色旧马丁靴。

“五十五，打车回来咬不了你这么多钱。”

“五美金也要砍，你认真的？”

“我当然是认真的。”


	2. 依据市场价格变动

~*~

当这个站街男身上的劣质香水的气味和车载香薰的气味混合在一起时，勒西弗努力分辨出了这男人自己的气味，在他用一只胳膊支着车门撑着自己的下巴时，他的头发飞到额头后面，然后冷得哆嗦了一下。

穿的少是为了吸引顾客，然而在凉凉的秋季却不是明智的选择，就像这俩敞篷车。亚当把自己的围巾多缠了一圈，眼睛始终看着路边街道的景色，和上车前那副盯着勒西弗不放的谄媚眼色大相径庭。

“你叫什么名字？”勒西弗随口一问。

“爱伦、艾布特、亚伯、亚伯拉罕、亚岱尔……亚当，随便，”男孩不知道从哪里找来那么多A开头的名字，大概这是他早准备好的笑话，“绝大多数客人不关系我们这些人叫什么。忘掉自己的名字，把设定权交给客人，让他们把我当做他们真正中意的对象来做，更有实现性幻想的感觉吧，我猜。”

“那么，亚当，”勒西弗选中了最后一个，但他不知道自己蒙对了，也许这就是赌徒的直觉，“马上要到了，这个地方我眼熟。”

“下个路口左转，一直开到前面另一个转角，右边就是‘皇家酒店’，”亚当慢慢地说，“坐着跑车兜风和我想的一样爽。”只可惜这辆车不是我的，剩下半句话他在心里想。

按照计划路线勒西弗很快到了目的地，门童将他截下来，帮他停车，勒西弗将钥匙给他，并给他一些小费，“你可以将那五美元作为我的小费。”亚当双手环胸，在寒风里踩了踩脚，对那五美金念念不忘。

勒西弗打开自己的钱包，拿出六十美金交到亚当手里，只是因为他没有五美金的散票，这并不是抠门，他单纯地不想让对方尝到什么甜头，别说五美金，五百刀对他来说也不是那么重要。这是习惯问题。

“这地方好像不怎么打得到车，”亚当忽然说，“什么人会做出租车到‘皇家酒店’来啊！我是出租车司机，绝不会到这里来拉客。”

好像是这个道理，“这是你的问题了，亚当，和一开始说好的一样，我已经支付了报酬，”勒西弗微微眯着眼睛，“不得不说……现在已经很晚了，你也可以不回去。”

亚当的神情变得颇为骄傲起来，更为动人，“我不便宜，先生，尤其是包夜，但我想你支付得起。”他靠近了一些，勒西弗能从明亮的灯光里看到他薄薄粉底下的黑眼圈。

“你要多少钱？”

“全套一百，包夜五百。”

实际上这和他平常的价格比翻了一番，甚至有些不景气的时候，十刀就能买到一发口活。然而这价格对勒西弗来说很合理，眼前的这个西装革履的男人不会缺钱，没准这个价格还是他玩过最便宜的呢！

亚当凝视着这家伙白浅的那只眼睛，不知道是不是瞎的，附近还有刀疤，因为在右边，坐在副驾驶座上没有看到。事实上他现在有些害怕，因为这副面相太危险，让亚当想到黑帮电影里面的糟糕角色，和这样的人接触，不危险才怪。

“成交，”勒西弗想了想答应了，“你可以叫我勒西弗。”

“奇怪的名字。”亚当小声嘟囔，暗自觉得这是个乱取的假名。

对于他的疑问勒西弗没有解答，他打量了一番面前的男人，然后把自己的黑色大衣脱下来，“你这样衣冠不整，他们不会让你进去的。”他把大衣交到亚当手里，以为亚当脸红是因为收到了羞辱。

亚当摸了摸衣服的布料，利索地穿上身，然后把脖子上那些古怪的项链从领口收进亲衣里面藏好，围巾解开，挂在脖子上，“合身。”他希望没人注意到他露出的一截小腿。

“不要在里面东张西望，他们会发现你是没见过世面的乡下人。”

“即便我哪里也不看，里面的人还是会一眼看出来我不是名流。分辨哪些是伙伴，哪些是害虫，想必对任何一个阶级都是必修课。”

“你指的那些人没空看你。我指的是那些侍应生。”

“他们只不过是运气好的乡下人罢了！没准他们中的大部分还没有我聪明、漂亮，有什么资格鄙视我？”

“在宴会上的那群人眼里，我也只是个运气好的乡下人。”


	3. 臭不要脸还犯贱

~*~

说实在话，亚当非常好奇勒西弗究竟是做什么生意的，虽然他有预感肯定不是什么正经生意，但是他就是好奇心大发。从进门到现在，勒西弗都在用笔记本办公，没有任何想跟他上床的迹象，看样子他不像是勃起障碍，或者不喜欢男人，否则他也不会花五百刀买他一晚上。

客房服务能叫来的美食亚当已经尽可能点了一通，直到他本饥肠辘辘却再也吃不下更多东西，他折腾了这间豪华套房里的每一个细节，包括酒柜上到底有多少品种的饮品、淋浴间里的配套洗护用品有多么丰富。要不是出来站之前洗好了澡，他可能还会再洗一个，试试那些稀奇古怪的浴盐。

“容我问一句：你什么时候干我？”亚当脑袋趴在桌子上，用手指敲出令人烦躁的声音，勒西弗瞥了他一眼。

“我还需要一个小时，”勒西弗推测了一个大致的时间，“你没有必要着急，毕竟我包了你一整夜。”

“我感觉非常无聊，”亚当说，“我不想再看一部电影了，而且我开始感觉困了。——除非你想在我睡着的时候干我。”

他似乎有一点想笑，但只是拉了一下嘴角，“睡着的话，一分钱你都拿不到。”他不公平地要求到。

“唔！”亚当背靠椅子，有些泄气，“真不知道是你在浪费时间还是我在浪费时间。”

站街男起身到卧室区域，拿起一张新的影片碟，放进DVD机里，勒西弗没管他了，偌大的房间里安静得只剩下机械的声音。亚当趴在床上，把两个枕头垫在脖子和胸脯上，懒洋洋地看着电视机里放着一部动作夸张的老电影。

一瓶樱桃酒放在手推车上，亚当可以随手拿到，他呼呼地灌的时候，酒水从嘴角流到灰白色的枕头上，但他毫无顾忌，反正就不是他花钱。酒精让他脸颊绯红，从喉咙里发出噜声。

“你是从哪里来的？”勒西弗没抬眼。

“洛杉矶。”亚当笑呵呵地回答。

“你的口音不像是本地人。”

“你也不像，名字也不像，你又是哪里人？”

勒西弗当然不会回答对方的问题，但他合上了笔记本电脑，“你为什么跑到这里来？你梦想做个小明星？”他起身，“但你可能不够年轻了。”

亚当没好气地哼了哼，把酒瓶不稳定地放回手推车上，拿了一块切分的蛋糕，看了一眼又放回去，似乎是吃不下了，“所以我换了个目标，我想做个娱乐记者，”亚当用手臂撑着下巴，看向勒西弗，“比起拍戏，我还是更有挖掘花边新闻的天赋。”

倒还是蛮有自知之明，勒西弗走到床边上，瞄了一眼电视机里在播放的电影，是一部旧歌舞片，“这个梦想听起来更容易实现得多，只要你够不要脸就能做到极致。”勒西弗说。

“我感觉‘不要脸’这点的下限我还能继续向下挖掘，你觉得呢？”

“我还以为你已经够不要脸了。”


	4. 难道还要我求你

~*~

这一瞬间，亚当屏住呼吸，感受着从膝盖窝慢慢往上摸的大手，穿过渔网袜的空洞，让他肩膀上冒出鸡皮疙瘩，勒西弗像赏玩一件货品似的，他的手掌从后背伸进衣服里，紧贴着脊柱凹陷的弧度绕到腹部，缓缓施力，每一根手指的力度都清晰可感，莫名其妙地，亚当感觉到惊人的压迫感，像被一条蟒蛇缠住了身体。

“要我脱掉衣服吗？”亚当一动不动。

勒西弗发出否定的鼻音，“保持不动。”他的手收回来，让亚当浅浅松了口气。

他走到亚当面前，解开自己的裤子，猜到他想要什么的亚当自觉地竖起手臂把上身立起来，将脸贴近黑色的平角内裤，轮廓下雄伟的大小让他噎了一下，勒西弗觉得这姿势真像一只海豹。他脱下自己内裤。

“你的表情真淫荡。”

亚当抬起眼睛与他对视，窃笑着吻了一下微微勃起阴茎的顶部，然后伸出舌头完整地囫囵卷入整根，含在温暖的口腔里，又吸又舔，吐出来时沾满他透明的津液，他继而重新含入，轻轻用舌尖刺激着龟头和柱身的敏感部位，感到那根很快就半勃起来，撑着他的口腔，勒西弗抓住他的后脑勺不让亚当脱开，龟头顶进他的喉咙，深深地刺了几下，亚当有些咽反应但很轻微，足够专业。

阴茎简直是在如脊椎凹陷般的轨道里穿梭，亚当的荡妇舌头稳当当地含着他，努力用他口腔两边的软肉一起包裹住柱身，尽管他满眼是泪，忍不住要咳嗽，但他可爱的样子分外下流。

勒西弗拔出自己的阴茎，把亚当的脑袋扔在枕头上，转身跨上了床，亚当长舒一口气，清了清嗓子，随即感觉到自己的牛仔热裤被很快扒掉，没穿内裤只覆着网袜的屁股就这样暴露在外面，囊袋的形状隐约可见，“呃……如果你要撕坏我的袜子，你得加钱，”亚当往后看去，“你不想戴套也得……”

一记巴掌重重地打在屁股上，亚当尖叫一声，感觉自己的屁股火辣辣地疼，还发热，就像他的脸蛋，“你想现在谈条件，真是个贪婪的、狡猾的，亚当。”勒西弗抓着他的屁股，向上推了一下，蹂躏了一阵，又打了他两下屁股，扯着网袜的布条弄得一团糟，亚当高声叫着，不知羞耻。

他一只手按住亚当的腰，另一只手将亚当上衣粗鲁地脱掉，露出他光洁的后背，勒西弗的指甲在他的皮肤上刮过一道红色的印记，亚当往前爬了一些，屈膝将屁股撅了起来，“快点，操我。快点。”他催促着。

“你不是要额外收费吗？”

“他妈的你不是包了我一晚上了吗？”

被没耐心婊子反问的勒西弗挑了一下眉，用双手扯开屁股上网袜的薄膜，亚当心跳得很快，他感觉这像是撕开了他的贞洁，虽然说他好久以前就没有贞洁了，他也没在乎过，但是他这会倒有这种感觉。一种怪异的感觉。

从裂开网袜的缝隙勒西弗掰开亚当的屁股，当他发现这个婊子屁穴的栓子时犹豫了一下，外部的水钻装饰廉价极了，“没人想买了个屁股却半天插不进去，”亚当红着脸解释，“你不喜欢吗？”

像钻石那样闪闪发光的东西虽然耀眼，但是却显得刻薄又低劣，对于勒西弗来说，还很容易让他联想到那一种钻石遍身的庸俗贵妇，或者某类装模作样的婊子，反正自从玛丽莲•梦露唱了那首曲子之后，钻石这玩意就婊气起来，只不过勒西弗毫不介意自己拥有更多钻石（原石）。

钱，总是多多益善，钻石也是男人最好的朋友。

勒西弗把那个栓子拉出来，稍微用了一些力，亚当闷哼着摇了摇屁股，鲜红色的穴肉松展开，娇艳欲滴，可勒西弗又将栓子突然插了回去，“呃啊——”亚当抓着枕套轻轻颤抖，没想到对方会拿这玩意折腾他。勒西弗摇了摇那个栓子，就像调整汽车档位操纵杆那样，直到亚当在被按揉到某一部位时软绵绵地哼出声，他又用力压了一压。

“别用那个……呜，啊……”亚当的小穴把栓子咬得更紧，拔出时也更费力，同时带给了亚当更多的快感，亚当不知不觉抱住了枕头。

终于勒西弗停下了折腾亚当的游戏，他把银色的金属栓子放到一边，“放松一点。”他撸了两下自己的阴茎，按住亚当的腰部就插进了小穴里。

阴茎勇猛地拓开亚当紧致的穴道，每进去一节就要浅浅抽插一会，适应它过分紧致的内在，亚当抠着软绵绵的枕头，大腿也软绵绵的，阴茎逐渐顶到最深，“狠狠干我，现在……我就喜欢这样……”亚当主动用屁股撞上去，按了按已经进入的阴茎，“用力干我的荡妇小穴……”

被这家伙的语言这么一刺激，本来就忍无可忍的勒西弗更是脑袋发热，阴茎拉出来，又一口气重新全部撞进去，亚当惊呼着稳住上身，但勒西弗撞他的力道愈发的重想，这家伙看起来快四十岁了，体力似乎却要比看上去还好，亚当在心里不服气地腹诽着，直到勒西弗找到如何激发亚当快感的按钮。

前列腺的位置被狠狠干了，亚当呜咽着，感觉舌头和嘴唇不听使唤地乱动，发出怪声，“啊……”亚当抱紧枕头，口水和眼泪一点点流出嘴角，在枕头上浸染出一个又一个的深色圆圈区域，那玩意在他身体里来去自由，只把撑开内壁的怪异感觉和摩擦前列腺的快感反复刷新。

“先生……先生，我要去了，”亚当的声音迷糊地从布料附近传出来，“要去了……”

操了这么一会了里面还是紧的要命，勒西弗拍打一下撅得高高的屁股，“干后面就能去，这么淫荡？”他每打一下站街男就要媚叫一声，跟女人似的矫情，屁股夹的更紧，配合着阴茎抽插的节奏吸附或者松开，他的身体不停地轻轻发抖，呻吟也变得绵长而低沉，马上就要高潮了。

就在这时勒西弗握住了亚当发硬的阴茎，拇指堵住马眼而不让它射出来，“不，你不能——”亚当不满地回过眼去对峙，但勒西弗用另一只手把他的脸摁回枕头里去，等他挣扎着想从半窒息中得救时，他紧锁的小穴绞着勒西弗的阴茎终于射了，凉的精液一丛丛地埋进亚当狭窄温热的穴道深处，让他战栗了一阵，喘着气把脑袋从勒西弗松开的手下转开。

“你刚才想闷死我吗？！”亚当颇为生气，尤其他自己还没有高潮。

一般而言，亚当习惯了在性交的时候自己照顾自己，也就是说自己撸到高潮，毕竟绝大多数嫖客并没有让他满足的本事，勒西弗有这个本事，但是他没有批准亚当高潮。现在他的阴茎还硬着，濒临高潮的感觉还在他的每一寸皮肤发烫发麻。

面对亚当的指控勒西弗似乎默认了，“你想高潮吗？”他的手指刮过亚当微微开着的屁穴小口，那个洞紧张地缩了一下，挤出一滴乳白色的精液。

“你这样好心的先生一定会帮我的，对吗？”亚当眨了一下眼，暗示着问。

勒西弗笑了，他把自己的食指插进小穴里，发觉大有余地又把中指一并伸进去，两根手指一起操起还没满足的小洞来，很快赢得一阵酥麻的呻吟，亚当没有察觉自己的屁股到底撅起又多夸张，反正勒西弗绝对没见过这么淫荡的家伙，他完全没有羞耻心，就好像不知道羞耻为何物。手指操得更快了，瞅准前列腺的位置猛击，剧烈的快感让亚当又乱叫起来。勒西弗想他应该治治这家伙纵声的毛病。

他的屁股在手指的戳刺之下不由自主地颤动起来，直到他忽然达到了高潮，精液一股股流出来，沾在床单上，亚当感觉自己的脸是湿润的，估计是口水和眼泪把枕头一片都弄脏了，他合不上嘴就像他合不上屁穴。亚当感觉自己的双腿颤栗而无力，站都站不稳，爬起来时勒西弗又打了他的屁股，一下又一下，他直接跪在原处呜咽不止。

“不要打我的屁股了，不要了……”亚当盘算着自己应该收取一些额外费用，反正勒西弗这样的客人不宰白不宰，况且这本来就是应该的。

勒西弗观赏着亚当臀瓣上，屈居于网袜菱格下大片的红色印记，和后背白皙的皮肤一对比，惨痛又情色，他心满意足地揉了一揉，“还有两个小时就要日出了。洗个澡，然后睡一觉，明天还有事拜托你，”勒西弗留下悬念，“是笔两千刀的生意。”


	5. 现在起床还来得及打鸣

~*~

第二天一早，亚当被一阵剧烈的咳嗽声吵醒了，他腰酸背痛地，从床上手脚并用爬起来，从被子裹住自己光秃秃的身体，心想着暖气还能不能再暖和点。他不是没见过有肺病的可怜蛋，但这类病总是可以让看似强壮的人变得脆弱。

勒西弗用某种吸入式的喷剂安抚了自己的气管，沉重而缓慢地松了一口气，他还穿着系带睡袍，但头发已经梳好，胡子也刮得干净，闻起来有一股须后水和香皂的混合气味。自己的衣服已经洗好烘干，整齐叠放在床脚的一个金属架上，连围巾也妥当地收拾了，亚当想皇家酒店的洗衣工大概从来没护理过一条破烂的牛仔热裤和廉价紧身衣。

“早安。”勒西弗并不算友善地问候，在一张单人沙发坐下。

“我想着那单两千刀的生意，一晚上睡不着。”亚当捞起地上的一件酒店提供的制式睡袍，草率穿在身上，懒散地走到男人面前。

“是吗？可我确实听见你昨晚上说梦话了，睡得不香是做不到的。”勒西弗把手搭在沙发扶手上。

“无论如何你应该先给我昨晚上的钱。”工资的事亚当可不想拖延。

在亚当随意品尝着推车上新送来的早餐时，勒西弗起身从桌子下的一个抽屉里拿出他的钱包，亚当敏锐地留意着勒西弗的一举一动，当勒西弗拿出一张支票时，他稍微好奇了一下金额。

填上数字和签名之后支票被递给了亚当，“两千五，”亚当确认自己看到的每一个阿拉伯数字，以及应填项无误，“昨晚上谈价的时候你没这么爽快。”

显然亚当作为一个市井之徒没有太多的考量，对于勒西弗来说，分清楚每一笔支出的必要性是通常情况下的选择，“你的真名是什么？”勒西弗就像是随口一问，但听起来非常认真。

“我说就是亚当你信吗？”亚当笑嘻嘻地瞅了他一眼，“亚当•塔瓦斯。”

“听起来更像是一个假名了。”勒西弗拿起桌子上的水杯喝了一口水。

“所以……唔……你想要我做什么？”亚当嚼着食物把支票塞进自己叠好裤子的口袋里。

“我需要一个临时伴侣。周六周日，也就是今天和明天。周一早上你就可以离开。”勒西弗简洁明了地说明了生意的内容。

“真的假的？你要干我一周末？”亚当半开玩笑半当真的语气听上去滑稽极了，“你是一天三十个小时勃起的怪物吗？”

要不是因为刚才剧烈的哮喘发作，勒西弗觉得呼吸时肺都在抽搐的话，他现在就要把亚当从阳台上丢下去，“你需要陪我参加今天晚上的赌局和明天下午的跑马比赛，”他尽量保持镇静，“当然，我想干你的话，我就干你。这点你应该没有意见。”

“听起来没什么问题。”

“那我们下午飞拉斯维加斯。”

“拉斯维——什么！？好吧，如果是这样……你得加一笔差旅补贴！”

“没门。”


End file.
